Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel, and in particularly, to a touch panel having a color changeable decoration layer, a touch screen structure thereof, and a touch display device thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the touch panel is widely used in the electronic product, such as the cell phone and the pad. The touch panel itself can be integrated with the display unit to achieve the touch capability and display capability, thus providing an institute and convenient human machine interface to the user.
The conventional touch panel usually has a decoration layer formed at the lower surface of the protection cover associated with the touch panel, wherein the decoration layer can be a side region of the architecture to mask all of the peripheral layouts and circuits within the decoration layer of the entire touch panel architecture. The decoration layer is usually an ink layer with a single color, and thus the color of the side region of the conventional touch panel is monotone.
Furthermore, the conventional decoration layer is mainly used to mask the peripheral circuits. Since at least a pattern or graph may be directly formed on the single ink decoration layer, the efficiency for masking the peripheral circuits and the post manufacture of the other components of the touch panel are affected. Therefore, it is not easy to show the design of pattern or graph on the side region of the touch panel, and therefore the visual effect of the side region of the conventional touch panel is usually monotone.